A fuel filter, due to its high working pressure, typically employs a metal housing. However, static may be present on such a metal housing during the regular use, which easily incurs sparks and invites great safety risks.
To eliminate the static on the metal housing, a conventional approach is to ground the metal housing with a grounding lead, in order to release the accumulated electric charges on the housing in a timely manner to prevent sparking and explosion.
However, the extra arrangement of a grounding lead on the metal housing usually causes the structure to be less compact. Welding errors and breaks of the grounding lead may also occur. Therefore, it is very inconvenient in practice.